Un Jou y una Sora
by jacque-kari
Summary: [Fic AU] Dos personas con tantas posibilidades de coincidir y que nunca llegan a cruzarse, probablemente terminen coincidiendo de la forma más absurda en el futuro [Joura con un poco de Mishiro para Japiera por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

Sobre la pareja: No me gusta Sora, pero recientemente descubrí que soy un Jou.

¿Qué tal saldrá este experimento?

Ya veremos.

* * *

 **Un Joura para Japi**

(Iniciado un 12 de octubre en alguna estación de metro)

Esto es…

 _ **~ Un Jou y una Sora ~**_

 **P** elirrojo. Todo lo que podía recordar era su cabello pelirrojo. Jou llevaba cerca de veinte minutos tratando de recordar otro detalle, cualquiera que le sirviera para identificar a la muchacha con la que se había cruzado ese día, pero tal parecía que el sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta, pues llevaba un mes haciendo turnos de noche y ya casi no se sentía vivo, era como si se moviera por pura inercia.

Bostezó mientras pensaba que la chica llevaba un abrigo azul. Le tomaría otros diez minutos más llegar a la conclusión de que si él tenía su celular podía ser que ella tuviera el suyo. ¿No era así como funcionaban las cosas en las historias? ¿Dos personas intercambian sus celulares o cualquier objeto personal por accidente y luego se juntan para volver a cambiarlas? Desgraciadamente esto no era una historia ni Jou el protagonista de ella. Esto era el mundo real; el caótico, desordenado e imprevisible mundo real en el que no había un autor que moviera antojadizamente a sus personajes por el papel. Aún así cabía la posibilidad de que la pelirroja tomara su celular por error como le pasó a él, decidió minutos más tarde. No perdía nada con intentar, en el último de los casos le contestaría otra persona si es que ella lo hubiera dejado abandonado por ahí a su suerte, que si era como la del dueño probablemente lo haría terminar en un basurero, río, en manos de algún psicópata o quién sabe dónde, Jou se asustaba de solo imaginarlo, pero eso no venía al caso. Lo importante es que llamó.

… _y todo comenzó con una llamada._

—¿Diga? —la voz que emergió del otro lado de la línea lo sobresaltó y recién entonces Jou se dio cuenta de que no había esperado realmente que alguien le contestara y por eso no estaba preparado para hablar, el aparato por poco se le cae de las manos—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Es una broma o algo así?

Con el celular fuertemente presionado contra la oreja pensó que la chica que le estaba hablando se oía alegre y jovial.

—S-sí, sí, soy Kido Jou y tú tienes mi celular. ¿Eres la pelirroja con la que tropecé esta mañana?

Se escuchó un silencio del otro lado y Jou temió que le cortara. ¡Estos bándalos! Por supuesto que no era la chica de la mañana, seguramente era alguna muchacha de la India que había encargando un celular por internet sin saber su procedencia, porque quién sabe hasta dónde llega el tráfico de celulares, pero pensándolo bien ella estaba hablándole en japonés. ¿Podía ser…?

Antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta en su cabeza, la chica que-no-sabía-si-era-pelirroja-o-no comenzó a reír.

Quiso preguntarle qué diantres le parecía tan gracioso, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Bueno, soy pelirroja, así que diría que esa es una buena apuesta. Tú debes ser el chico con el que me tropecé en la cafetería, ¿no es así?

Jou se tomó unos segundos para procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho. ¡Era la pelirroja! Quizá su suerte estaba mejorando, ahora sólo tenía que decirle que se juntaran y recuperaría su teléfono, ¡todo saldría perfecto!

—Sí, exactamente, veo que entiendes de lo que hablo. ¿Podríamos…?

Esta vez se oyó una voz de fondo y a la pelirroja pidiendo a otra persona que le diera cinco minutos.

—¿Jou?

—Sí, sigo aquí.

«¿Y de dónde viene esa familiaridad?» se preguntó. A él hasta le costaba tratar por el nombre de pila a algunos amigos que conocía hace años.

—Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme ahora. Te llamaré después para que veamos cómo intercambiar nuestros celulares, ¿vale?

Jou quiso protestar, pero la pelirroja cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada. Se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y la boca abierta. ¡Qué chica tan maleducada!

Así su suerte volvió a caer en picada antes de que pudiera siquiera despegar.

—¿Doctor Jou? —una muchacha se asomó por la puerta, pillándole justo en ese mal momento, pero bueno, lo habían visto en peores.

—¿Si?

—Lo necesitan en urgencias.

—Enseguida —resultó ser que también tenía cosas que atender, por lo que la pelirroja y su celular perdido quedaron pendientes para después.

-.-

La pelirroja, todavía sin nombre, cumplió su palabra y lo llamó. Lo hizo desde celular de Jou así que al principio se quedó mirando como tonto la pantalla, preguntándose cómo era posible que él se estuviera llamando a sí mismo. Como dije antes, los turnos de noche estaban haciendo mella en él. Necesitaba urgentemente dormir y si no un café bien cargado, que probablemente sería lo que tendría que conseguir para resistir el resto de la jornada.

Cuando finalmente comprendió que la que tenía su celular era la chica pelirroja y que ella debía estarlo llamando, su primer pensamiento fue que aparte de haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca ahora encima utilizaba SU teléfono y SU saldo. Aquello era un descaro.

Descolgó justo cuando ella estaba apunto de colgar.

—¿Diga?

—¿Jou? Soy yo, la chica pelirroja. Ahora que lo pienso, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Takenouchi Sora. Siento haber cortado antes.

—Está bien —mágicamente el enfado de Jou desapareció y es que Jou pensaba que no se puede estar enfadado con alguien que luce, o en este caso se escucha, arrepentido—. Yo también estaba un poco ocupado.

—Genial, entonces sobre los teléfonos…

—Ah, sí. Los teléfonos, ¿cuándo te puedes juntar? Yo tengo turnos largos en el hospital, pero podría buscar algún momento.

—Sí, sobre eso… tú eres de Tokyo, ¿cierto?

Jou pestañeó sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta. Si se habían cruzado en una cafetería de Tokyo era porque ambos vivían en Tokyo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Como lo pensé. Yo también soy de Tokyo, pero ahora mismo me encuentro en Kyoto.

Repentinamente Jou recordó más cosas de aquella mañana. La pelirroja que se llamaba Sora sí llevaba un abrigo azul y también una maleta. De hecho se chocaron por su culpa, porque ella iba con prisa, y ahora lo sabía, a tomar un tren a Kyoto.

Se frotó los ojos, ¿es que la suerte siempre tenía que estar en su contra? Tal vez debía reconsiderar lo de saltarse su turno e ir a enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada.

—¿Jou, sigues ahí?

—Sí.

—Bueno, como es un viaje un poco largo creí que tal vez podía enviarte tu celular por correo y tú hacer lo mismo con el mío.

Jou se despertó de golpe.

—¿Estás loca? —la voz le salió extrañamente chillona, enseguida se avergonzó—. Disculpa, no quise gritarte, pero eso es una terrible idea, ¿sabes la posibilidad de que alguien intercepte nuestro correo?

—En realidad no lo había pensado —a Jou no le sorprendió, Koushiro siempre le decía que no todo el mundo estaba viendo el riesgo de cada cosa que hacían—. Pero creo que si lo enviamos por encomienda…

—Ni hablar, mi teléfono es muy importante para exponerlo a tal riesgo. ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Ese es el problema, estaré en Kyoto tres días.

¿Tres días? Ese sí era un problema.

Jou apoyó la frente contra la mesa.

—¿Doctor Kido?

El aludido levantó la cabeza al comprender que la voz no provenía del teléfono. No tenía sentido que Sora lo llamara así. Era la misma chica de antes, la que lo había ido a buscar a la oficina. Su horario de almuerzo, que generalmente se extendía a diez minutos si es que podía almorzar, había terminado en cinco. Su sándwich a medio comer pareció burlarse de él desde la mesa.

-.-

Sora se alejó el celular de la oreja y lo dejó sobre la mesilla que tenía a un lado. Jou le había explicado que tenía que volver al trabajo, pero que podían arreglárselas por tres días sin sus celulares, que cada uno tomaría los recados del otro y que estarían en contacto. De fondo le había parecido oír que lo llamaban «doctor», lo que hizo que su mente viajara varios años atrás, a los días en que era estudiante de secundaria y estaba enamorada de un chico mayor que ella que quería ser doctor. Ambos se llamaban Jou, ¿pero sería posible que se tratara de la misma persona? No tenía modo de saberlo porque nunca había reunido el valor de hablarle. Generalmente lo miraba de lejos o iba a la biblioteca solo para coincidir con él, pero él nunca la vio. La única vez que logró chocar con él a propósito, se mostró tan apenado y le pidió tantas veces disculpas, que estuvo apunto de confesarle que había sido cosa suya. La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue que él salió corriendo en cuanto le entregó sus cosas que habían salido disparados para todos lados por el impacto. Debió suponerlo, esas cosas sólo funcionaban en los libros y telenovelas.

Suspiró. ¿Qué tan probable era que fueran la misma persona?

«No mucho» se dijo, tal vez para calmar a las molestas mariposas que comenzaban a aletear en su vientre.

Aunque quizá, por las dudas, debería preguntárselo a Koushiro. Él entendía mucho más que ella de probabilidades y esas cosas.

Tomó el celular de la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Estaría mal mirar un poco en busca de alguna fotografía? Ella generalmente era de los que decían que el celular era algo personal y que estaba mal meterse en el de otra persona sin autorización, pero toda regla admite excepciones, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar el aparato sobre la mesa. Claro que no, eso estaba mal, ella no revisaría su teléfono y sólo lo tomaría para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje y darle los recados a Jou, nada más.

Pasaron treinta segundos y su mano volvió a tomar el teléfono sin su permiso. Se dijo que sólo lo ojearía por encima, una mirada rápida y nadie sabría nada, lo haría tan rápido que ni siquiera podría considerarse una intromisión.

Grande fue su decepción al no hallar nada, ni una sola fotografía. La curiosidad hizo que incumpliera su palabra y hurgara con un poco más de detención, pero el resultado fue el mismo, no encontró nada.

¿Qué clase de chico no tenía ni una sola fotografía en su celular?

-.-

Probablemente Jou era la única persona en el mundo que no tenía fotos en su celular. Por una vez en su vida le serviría de algo, así esa chica pelirroja llamada Sora, que se oía muy simpática y todo lo que quisieras pero era una desconocida después de todo, no tendría forma de saber quién era él ni de meterse en su vida privada, porque a la mayoría de la gente le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás. ¿Qué era eso de estar revisando el teléfono de otra persona? Invasión a la privacidad, obviamente.

—¿Entonces no has revisado su teléfono? —le preguntó Koushiro la tarde siguiente.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las pequeñas mesas de la cafetería del hospital. El pelirrojo sabía que la única forma de ver a su amigo era comer con él allí, o tragar más bien, porque los almuerzos de Jou eran cortísimos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —el simple hecho de que se lo preguntara era tremendamente ofensivo, su pelirrojo amigo lo conocía y sabía lo correcto que era.

—¿Pero no tienes curiosidad?

—¿Curiosidad? —Jou se detuvo a pensarlo—. No mucha, supongo. Que sólo es una chica con la que tuve la mala suerte de tropezar y en dos días podré juntarme con ella, recuperar mi teléfono y olvidarme de esto. ¿Por qué tendría que tener curiosidad?

Koushiro masticó su comida sin una buena respuesta para dar.

—¿Y le has tomado algún recado?

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Tiene esta amiga, ¿cómo se llamaba? —Jou sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su bata de médico y buscó en las llamadas recibidas—. Ah, sí, por supuesto. Mimi. Me llamó ayer toda la tarde así que tuve que apagarlo y cuando llegué a casa de madrugada, volvió a llamar. Al parecer estuvo intentando todo el día. Cuando contesté tuve que soportar todo un discurso de que era mala amiga y por qué no le contestaba el teléfono, antes de que ella me dejara explicarle la situación.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me preguntó si acaso estaba saliendo con Sora. Traté de decirle que no, pero no me creyó y no ha dejado de mensajearme desde entonces preguntando quién soy y por qué tengo el celular de su amiga. Es una pesadilla.

Koushiro dejó de prestar atención en algún punto. No sabía que Sora mantuviera el contacto con Mimi.

—Koushiro, ¿estás escuchando?

—Sí, perdona —volvió a echarse una buena cantidad de fideos a la boca para ocultar la sonrisa que ya casi no podía contener y es que resultaba imposible negar que le gustaba esto de tener más información que Jou y verlo agobiado por aquella situación.

No se trataba de que fuera un mal amigo o le gustara ver sufrir a los demás, simplemente resultaba interesante y quería ver en qué terminaba ese extraño enredo. Pensó en decirle que conocía a la propietaria del teléfono, pero finalmente su curiosidad pudo más. Era como un experimento, para conocer el verdadero resultado no podía alterar su curso normal.

—Para que luego digas que soy yo el que nunca se entera de nada —dijo Jou.

—Si lo dices por lo del desfile de modas, todos los que vivimos en Japón sabíamos de eso, menos tú. Lo han pasado un montón de veces por televisión.

—¿En serio? —Jou no recordaba la última vez que había encendido la televisión.

Él no sabía nada de Sora, no se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntar, por ejemplo, por qué tenía que estar en Kyoto por tres días si vivía en Tokyo, pero incluso si se le hubiera ocurrido lo habría considerado entrometido, ¿por qué iba ella contarle algo de su vida o él preguntarle algo al respecto? Sin embargo, cuando le mencionó ese detalle a Koushiro, sus neuronas siempre dispuestas a ayudar lo relacionaron con un desafile de modas que aparentemente se estaba desarrollando en Kyoto en esos momentos y que duraba tres días. Él no mantenía un contacto regular con Sora, sus vidas los absorbían, pero hablaban de vez en cuando y sabía que la chica era diseñadora, no era difícil imaginarse el motivo de su viaje. A pesar de todo, la consideraba una muy buena amiga.

-.-

—¿Koushiro?

—Sora, qué gusto oírte

—¿Estás ocupado? —Koushiro se quitó el celular de la oreja, presionó el altavoz y lo dejó en su mesa, justo al lado de la computadora.

—No, dime qué necesitas —contestó volviendo a deslizar los dedos sobre el teclado.

—En realidad no es nada…bueno, sí, ¿te acuerdas del chico que me gustaba en la secundaria?

Koushiro sonrió. Había intuido el motivo de su llamada.

—No estoy seguro —mintió.

—Ese chico, ya sabes… ¿Jou? El que era un año mayor, al que nunca le hablé.

—Oh, seguro. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Te sonará extraño, pero… me tropecé con un tipo en una cafetería y sin querer intercambiamos celulares, y no adivinas cómo se llama. ¿Koushiro, estás ahí? ¿Me has puesto de nuevo en el altavoz?

—Perdón, Sora. Me distraje.

—De igual, no era importante. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo.

—Espera.

—¿Si?

—No sabía que todavía mantenías el contacto con Mimi.

Todo lo que el pelirrojo pudo escuchar del otro lado fue silencio. Pudo imaginarse a Sora conteniendo el aliento y preguntándose cómo sabía eso.

No era importante. Realmente no lo era y, sin embargo, no había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza desde que escuchó el nombre de Mimi en los labios de Jou.

En su último año de secundaria, Sora y él habían prometido que hablarían con las personas a las que llevaban tanto tiempo admirando en secreto. Koushiro lo hizo, ella no.

¿Resultado? Koushiro, el presidente del club de computación, fue al baile de graduación con Mimi, la presidenta del club de animadoras.

El romance inició y terminó esa misma noche. Él ya no quería revivir las circunstancias.

-.-

Koushiro era una pésima influencia. ¡Pésima! Jou no debió prestar oído a sus palabras y menos sabiendo lo influenciable que era.

Esa tarde, antes de irse, su amigo le había dicho que si ya había contestado las llamadas de Sora, eso ya era invadir su privacidad.

—Fue consentido —alegó Jou—. Ambos lo acordamos así —en realidad él lo sugirió y ella se limitó a aceptar, pero para todos los efectos era lo mismo.

—Está bien. Sólo pensé que si ya habías hecho eso, no estaría mal mirar un poco más. En serio, Jou. ¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por saber quién es esta chica? —no sabía bien por qué lo hacía, nunca se le habría ocurrido dárselas de cupido ni nada semejante, seguro que si lo intentaba resultaba fatal, pero sembrar la duda en la cabeza de Jou siempre era divertido.

Y la semilla creció y creció a lo largo de ese día. Jou justo tuvo un tiempo muerto por la tarde y se encontró a sí mismo jugando con el dichoso aparato en sus manos. ¡No iba hacerlo! No tenía curiosidad, todo había sido un maquiavélico plan de Koushiro para hacerle creer que sí la tenía cuando no era así.

Sus lentes resbalaron por el puente de la nariz cuando se resignó. Sería mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y observó el fondo, ese que había procurado mirar lo menos posible pero que de algún modo igual se había colado en sus ojos cada vez que debía contestar una llamada. La chica pelirroja salía sonriendo y haciendo un gesto a la cámara. Le pareció conocida, no supo de dónde. Tampoco se dedicó a pensarlo. Entró a la galería. Había muchas fotografías de diseños de ropa y unos cuantos bosquejos que imaginó que serían propios. También muchas fotografías en las que salía con un chico de ojos vivaces y enmarañado cabello castaño. Probablemente su novio.

¿Cómo había acabado haciendo esto? Bloqueó el celular de golpe. Esto estaba mal.

-.-

La segunda noche Sora lo llamó porque la mamá de un niño al que él había atendido en urgencias hace una semana, había recaído y necesitaba saber qué hacer para bajarle la fiebre.

—Llama cada cinco minutos y ya no sé qué decirle.

Jou se lo dijo. Le explicó todo con lujo de detalles mientras Sora hacía lo imposible por anotarlo en una pequeña libreta con letra legible, lo que se le dificultaba por la rapidez con la que hablaba y por el esfuerzo de estar sosteniendo su teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja.

Cuando Jou, minutos más tarde, finalmente llegó a su cama, pensó que el día había acabado, pero Sora lo sorprendió con otra llamada.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Akira está bien? —preguntó refiriéndose al niño.

—Sí, sí, todo bien. Su madre se deshizo en agradecimientos, es sólo que… me llamó cuando estaba dormida y ahora no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Así que me llamas como venganza por el acoso de mi paciente?

—¡Claro que no! Nada de eso, sólo pensé que te gustaría hablar. Olvídalo, fue una mala idea.

—No, espera —a esa altura Jou era más que consciente de que lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar, pero era todo un caballero y no permitiría que ella se quedara con la impresión de haberlo molestado—. ¿Hablar dices? No soy muy bueno hablando por teléfono —ni en la vida real, salvo con sus pacientes o amigos de mucha confianza, ¿pero hacía falta que se lo aclarara? Ella no lo conocía y probablemente nunca tendría la oportunidad de confirmarlo

—Yo tampoco. Prefiero hablar en persona, pero ahora mismo no tenemos otra alternativa, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece —susurró Jou intentando ver algo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Pensó si debería encender una luz, pero deshechó la idea. Era curiosamente relajante estar así, acostado en una habitación a oscuras y escuchando únicamente la voz de esa extraña, que cada vez se hacía menos extraña, del otro lado de la línea, casi como si no fuera real y estuviera soñándolo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué hablamos?

—No lo sé, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De lo que sea. Cuéntame algo de ti.

Jou se dijo que si era malo hablando en general, aquel defecto alcanzaba límites inimaginables cuando se trataba de hablar de sí mismo. Por lo general se largaba a hablar sin parar hasta que la gente se aburría, y lo peor es que no solía darse cuenta. No es que él tuviera la intención de ser autorreferente, sino que la presión por parecer un tipo normal y, con un poco de suerte, interesante también, hacía que se le soltara la lengua. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que le sucediera eso con Sora.

—No sabría cómo comenzar. Escucha, no soy bueno en estas cosas, tal vez…

—¿Puedo preguntar algo yo?

Se lo pensó por un momento y cuando decidió que no había peligro en ello, aceptó.

—Bien —esta vez fue Sora quien se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

Honestamente no había pensado en qué preguntar, no lo había dicho con alguna intención oculta o preconcebida así que estaba literalmente en blanco. Se le ocurrió que podía preguntarle dónde estudió y de esa manera resolver la duda que la había estado carcomiendo esos días, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo. Por algún motivo quería mantener el misterio hasta que lo viera en persona.

—¿Sora? —Jou temía que lo hubiera dejado hablando solo hace rato y él estuviera haciendo el ridículo sin saberlo. Temía demasiado al ridículo, a decir verdad.

—Aquí estoy, perdón. Es que no sabía qué preguntar, pero ya tengo una idea. Cuál es tu color favorito.

—¿Mi color favorito? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí —rió ella—. Y no contestes con otra pregunta, es mala educación.

Jou se encogió un poco por la vergüenza. Se había esperado cualquiera cosa menos eso, una pregunta tan mundana en la que jamás pensó antes.

—No lo sé.

—Inténtalo.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando un rato hacia el ventanal, o donde se suponía que se hallaba el ventanal porque no veía nada. Descartó el blanco, aunque técnicamente no fuese un color, porque lo veía todos los días en el hospital y por más que amara lo que hacía, no necesitaba más blanco en su vida. También quitó el rojo, el naranjo y el amarillo, y todas sus derivaciones, porque le recordaban al sol, y a él no le gustaba particularmente el sol.

—El azul —soltó impulsivamente.

—¿Por qué? —la respuesta de Sora fue plana, no mostró sorpresa ni ninguna otra emoción, sólo era una pregunta, pero lo hizo sonrojarse ante la posibilidad de que ella también recordara de qué color era su abrigo el día que tropezaron.

Naranjo y azul. Así se veía Sora en su cabeza cuando pensaba en ella, como una silueta sin rasgos bañada por ambos colores. Mientras el naranjo lo molestaba un poco, el azul era pacífico, lo hacía pensar en el mar. Básicamente esa fue la forma en que llegó a su respuesta.

—No lo sé, me recuerda al mar.

—¿Te gusta el mar, Jou?

¿Por qué decía su nombre así tan de repente? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿desde cuándo él la llamaba sólo Sora sin importarle los honoríficos y las formalidades? Se dio cuenta de que la había llamado así en su cabeza prácticamente desde el momento en que supo su nombre.

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Y la playa?

Frunció la nariz. Por suerte ella no podía verlo.

—Te diría que sí, si no fuera porque siempre está atestada de gente.

—¿Y no te gusta la gente? Eso es raro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que te dedicas a curar personas, ¿no? Yo diría que eso habla de alguien que siente un profundo afecto por la gente.

Jou nunca lo había visto así.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se les acabó el saldo. El de Jou, porque Sora no tenía saldo en el suyo. Se disculpó diciendo que aquel día llevaba mucha prisa y había olvidado cargarlo. A Jou, extrañamente, no le importó. Y aunque ya eran las dos, no querían despedirse, así que continuaron la conversación por mensajes. A ambos les quedaba una reserva de esos. No muchos, pero los suficientes para alargar una despedida.

Se contaron toda su historia en ese tiempo, o toda la historia que les cupo de cada uno en esas horas y así les dieron casi las cinco. Descubrieron que no tenían mucho en común más que lo interesada que parecía estar ella en él, y lo intrigado que comenzaba a sentirse él por ella.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando Jou llegó al hospital con su mejor cara de «he dormido dos horas y ni siquiera sé cómo estoy de pie», por más curioso que resulte, se sintió bien.

Fue un buen día. Atendió a seis pacientes en la mañana, almorzó con Koushiro a la una y por la tarde se descubrió a sí mismo volviendo a revisar las fotos de Sora sin remordimiento alguno. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si acaso se habría dejado corromper por la extraviada sociedad en la que vivía. Pasó la mayoría con rapidez, pero se detuvo en una en la que la chica aparecía con un kimono.

—¿Doctor Kido? —la enfermera entró de improviso a su oficina, haciendo que soltara el celular del susto y que, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mala suerte, fuera a parar precisamente a los pies de la joven.

Ella se agachó a recogerlo antes de que Jou atinara a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Es muy bonita, ¿es su novia?

—N-no. Nada de eso.

—Oh, disculpe mi indiscreción —hizo una reverencia y le extendió el teléfono.

Jou se lo guardó en el bolsillo. No lo sacaría hasta esa noche.

-.-

Se debatió largamente sobre si llamar o no. Era la una de la madrugada, con toda seguridad Sora se encontraría dormida, pero Jou estaba más despierto que nunca. Necesitaba hablar. Hablar con ella específicamente. Para eso le había puesto dinero al celular esa tarde, ¿no?

Finalmente decidió hacer lo que hacía cada vez que quería hacer algo y no se atrevía. Marcó el número y cerró los ojos. Era tonto en realidad, y hasta él mismo lo reconocía, pero para alguien que duda tanto a veces la única forma de avanzar en la vida es lanzarse hacia adelante sin pensarlo y cerrar los ojos le ayudaba con eso.

Sora contestó al segundo tono.

—¿Jou?

—¿Sora? ¿Estabas dormida? Claro que estabas dormida. Discúlpame, no debí llamar.

—No, espera —dijo al presentir que le cortaría—. No estaba dormida…realmente no podía dormir. ¿Tú tampoco?

—Así es —rió nerviosamente—. Qué extraña coincidencia, ¿no crees? —de coincidencia nada, Sora había estado esperando su llamada o una señal que la convenciera de llamar ella.

—Sí que es una extraña coincidencia. ¿Salvaste muchas vidas hoy?

—Sobreestimas mi trabajo. No todo es salvar vidas, a veces solo es un resfriado o…

—Yo creo que te subestimas. Si no les dieras a esas personas un tratamiento para el resfriado podrían empeorar, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Mucho trabajo?

Jou se sorprendía de lo fácil que era hablar con ella. Trataba de justificarlo diciendo que era porque lo hacían por teléfono, pero había algo más, algo en su tono de voz que le transmitía confianza y le permitía soltarse. Algo, un algo indefinido que no comprendía y, por primera vez, no le importaba comprender.

-.-

Se encontraron en la estación de trenes. Sora arrastraba una maleta y llevaba su abrigo azul. A Jou jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que fuera por él.

—Tú debes ser Sora —le dijo cuando la chica se plantó frente a él, sólo porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir y el silencio lo agobiaba.

—Y tú Jou —le siguió la corriente ella—. Tienes cara de Jou —omitió decirle que en su cabeza todos los Jou tenían su cara desde que lo conoció en la secundaria.

Cuando Sora bajó del tren y vio al hombre alto y de cabello azul buscando a alguien entre los pasajeros, casi ni se sorprendió. Sólo en ese momento comprendió que desde el principio había esperado que fuera él, no había otra opción.

Quiso reírse de lo irónica que era la vida, de que su amor de secundaria hubiera, literalmente, impactado contra ella de la misma forma que hace tantos años atrás, aunque en aquella ocasión hubiera sido idea suya, que de todas las formas posibles hubieran coincidido de una tan tonta y trillada. Seguro que podían vender su historia a algún novelista desamparado.

—¿Tengo cara de Jou? Vaya, nadie nunca me había dicho algo como eso, ¿debo tomármelo como un cumplido?

—Fue sólo una impresión —dijo Sora alzándose de hombros—. Cierto, tengo tu celular aquí.

Jou asintió y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo también. Los intercambiaron, sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente, o no tan accidentalmente, ¿quién sabe?

—Bien, entonces… creo que es todo —susurró ella.

—De hecho, estaba pensando… ¿quieres ir a tomar un café, tal vez? Sé que probablemente estés cansada y tengas mejores cosas que hacer, pero…

—Sí quiero —lo interrumpió.

Jou sonrió y Sora también. Él le ofreció ayudarla con su maleta, cosa que ella rehusó, y salieron juntos rumbo a algún café de nombre desconocido.

 ** _Bonus_**

«Este es el número de Mimi. Llámala. Ambos se merecen arreglar lo que sea que pasó esa noche »

Koushiro se frotó el mentón y giró la silla de su computador.

La última parte del mensaje se quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sabía que Sora se hacía la fuerte, pero en el fondo era una romántica. Quería creer que lo sucedido esa noche entre Mimi y él había sido especial.

Marcó el teléfono de Mimi en su celular. Ella atendió al tercer tono, justo cuando estaba por cortar.

—Hola, ¿quién es?

—Hola, esto… soy…

—Koushiro. Izumi Koushiro, ¿verdad? Estaba esperando tu llamada.

—¿Sora te lo dijo?

—¿Sora? No. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—Ella me dio tu número.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Entonces cómo es que dices que esperabas mi llamada?

—Me refería a que estuve esperándola después de la noche de graduación.

Habían pasado siete años de eso.

—En ese caso, creo que llamo un poco tarde.

Mimi rió.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo… creo que finalmente lo entiendo. El tiempo transcurre diferente para ti, ¿no es así?

El chico tuvo que reconocer que era una buena manera de plantearlo.

—Pero Koushiro —continuó ante su mutismo—. ¿Crees que nuestras líneas temporales puedan converger en algún punto? ¿Mañana a las diez, por ejemplo?

Koushiro dijo que sí.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Japi! :D Te escribí esto con mucho cariño aunque la idea no surgió del "querer escribirte algo", sino que un día iba en el metro (ya sabes lo mágico que es el metro) y viendo a las personas tan absortas en sus celulares se me ocurrió que sería entretenido que dos de ellas intercambiaran teléfonos por accidente. Obvio que llevé la idea a Digimon y al pensar que la pareja indicada podría ser Jou y Sora supe que tenía que escribirlo para ti. Espero que disfrutaras la lectura y quizá haberte arrancado alguna sonrisa, es a todo lo que aspiro.

Quedó un poco largo, pero lo cierto es que se me escapó de las manos. Lo mismo con el Mishiro, eso no estaba planeado.

Por favor disculpa cualquier error que encuentres, la falta de realismo o lógica en algunas cosas y lo OoC que pueda estar Sora. Y házmelo saber, por supuesto.

El título es bastante soso, pero por alguna razón me gusta.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
